Saved by a girl named Rebecca
by Broken White Roses
Summary: A girl has a strange connection to Mulder but will that connection end Mulders and Scullys relationship or will this mysterious girl help them admit their feeling for each other...or will she get the X-Files closed permanently...M&S SOME FLUFF BEEN WARNED
1. The Unexpected Guest

_**Disclaimer! I do not nor have i ever owned The X-Files nor do i own Joy To The World by Three Dog Night. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!!!**_

_**hey first fanfic that i had the balls to post so..go easy on me but advice greatly appreciated ..thnx hope you enjoy if not sorry. **_

The unexpected guest

Washington D.C.

Dana's apartment

February 10th 11:27pm.

Scully and Mulder had just got finished with a case that involved a serial killer, with some unexplainable twist in it...Scully was staying up late like usual trying to finish her field evaluation, while Mulder just hung around…making a nuisance of himself.

"Mulder...Mulder…Mulder…why aren't you answering me?" Scully said. Turning around she saw Mulder fast asleep on her couch…'what am I going to do with you Fox"? She said aloud.

Normally Scully wouldn't call fox by his first name if he was awake, so despite herself she calls him fox when he is sleeping. Scully then gets up and start to hum on her way to get into the shower." Jeremiah was a bull frog. Was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said. But I helped him drink his wine. And he always had some mighty fine wine."

Washington D.C.

F.B.I. Headquarters

February 11th 8:15 Am.

Scully as usual had gotten there fifteen minutes early, so she could be ready for when Mulder came in and showed her a crazy X-File for them to figure out.

8:50 Am.

" Well its about time you get here Mulder…I mean yes you slept on my couch last night but c'mon twenty minutes late that's even to much for you". Scully opened her eyes to see not mulder but a young girl in her early twenties to late teen's, tall with long light and dark brown hair and green eyes, standing inside of the door. But there was something different about this girl she look very familiar but she didn't know from where…

"Um…Hi I am looking for Fox, his he here"? The girl said.

Scully was stunned she didn't know what to say… she wasn't even allowed to call Mulder Fox so what made this girl so special? That this girl was allowed to call Mulder by Fox and I wasn't…or was it because I was jealous of this insignificant girl. But why should I be jealous I don't like Mulder like that…right? "Um no sorry no Mulder isn't here yet he should be soon though". Then it dawned on her the reason why this girl reminded her of someone, that someone was Mulder. This girl couldn't be Mulders girlfriend she looked to much like him…or was she Mulders daughter she certainly could be she looked enough like him…or could it be her…the little girl that was taken from her room when her older brother was watching her so many years ago…could it be Samantha…Mulders Samantha? Scully thought.

Then suddenly the door swung wide open to find mulder there all giddy and excited. But he wasn't in three steps when he noticed he the girl who looked do much like himself.

"Re…Rebecca? What…what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Minnesota with your parents?" Mulder said,

"Well ya but I decided I wanted to my favorite cousin…since I haven't seen him since I was like what nine Fox?" Rebecca said.

'Oh thank god Scully thought as she calmed down along with her muscles. She is only his cousin nothing to worry about…though I don't know I got so worked up its not like he is my property or nothing.' Thought Scully,

"No seriously Rebecca what are you doing here?" Mulder said.

"I just wanted to come visit you seriously I miss you…and I wanted to meet this Dana person you never stop talking about on the phone. And I told my mom and dad that as long you were ok with it I would stay up here until you wanted to get rid of me." Rebecca said.

"Well I am still going to call them to make sure you aren't lying to me…ok?" Mulder said.

"Fine if you must…so what do you do around here anyway…it's a pig sty. And seriously I want to meet this Dana chick…oh and um sorry I forgot to ask…um ma'am what's your name?" Rebecca said.

"Oh…um my name is actually Dan..." Scully was interrupted my Mulder who did not seem to happy that she asked her what my name was.

"Her name is Scully that is the only thing you will call her by do you understand there isn't anything else you need to know about her." Mulder said in a very intense voice, trying to get his point a crossed.

Scully being upset that she was interrupted but even more that Mulder was mad at his cousin for being polite. Scully retorted to him very annoyed. "Mulder!" she yelled. "I can introduce myself thank you very much and she can call me by my first name if she wishes that isn't your decision to make." She just stared at mulder trying to keep a straight face…god it was hard for her to stay mad at him for more than a second. "You can call me Dana if you would like, Rebecca don't listen to Mulder about before don't worry I don't mind." Scully smiled to Rebecca, and she smiled back at Scully.

"Ok thanks Dana…..WOW!! WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS "THE" DANA!! Yelled Rebecca.

Mulders face just turned Tomato red, and then he hung his head down not of anger but of embarrassment for being basically tattled on, and then after refused to look at Scully though she was in shock from what Rebecca had just said.

"Wait I am confused how you know my name before…"she was cut off by most very giggly teenager.

"Why mulder of course he never stops talking about you on the phone. I mean seriously I have to pretend to fall asleep to get him to stop talking so much. Sorry Dana but hearing him talk about you all the time isn't that fun." Rebecca said.

"No its fine I understand though I wish I could say the same for you…sorry but I don't know anything about you ...Heck I didn't even know Mulder had a cousin." Mulder then sighed. While Rebecca still held her grin Scully stood there in shock to hear that mulder talks about her…trying to figure out if it is bad or good…and if she should ask. But before she realized it they had been standing there for about 5 minutes in a extremely awkward silence…

Scully and Rebecca were a little shocked that Mulder was the one to end the silence…even though he didn't lift his head to Scully yet. They had guess that Mulder couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ok so I am going to go call Rebecca's parents and tell them that she will be staying with me until she is ready to leave whenever that is I don't mind having you around as long as you behave."

Rebecca was jumping out of Mulders chair and hugging him before Scully could even process what was going on. Rebecca was squealing with happiness and jumping up and down while still hugging Mulder.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Fox you have no idea how much this means to me!! Thank you thank you thank you!" Rebecca kept doing that until we were getting ready to go and have lunch but even then she didn't stop smiling.


	2. The Kiss

_**Disclaimer! I do not own the x-files nor do I own any part of this story that might belong to someone else.**_

_**We left off with finding out the girl who called fox by his first name turned out to be his cousin. and apparently he talks to his cousin Rebecca a lot about a fiery red head with Deep blue see eyes. **_

Washington D.C.

Mulder's apartment

February 9:43 PM

On the drive back to Mulder's apartment it had been just as quiet and awkward as when Scully found out that Mulder had been talking about her to his cousin. But Rebecca being like Mulder she held a huge grin on her face looking in between Scully and Mulder then looking at how close their hands were to touching wishing she could just grasp them and lock them together. Wishing she would but figuring that these two are adults they didn't need her help in love life situation. So she left them be. But of course being in the role of the annoying cousin it was her job to make Fox regret telling her that stuff but still will be because she is one of those people were a complete stranger would look at her and spill there hearts out in front of her…she just had that face.

"So…Mulder what are you going to get Dana for valentines day cause you know its only 3 days away…"Teased Rebecca.

"Absolutely nothing I have ideas for my other friend but not Scully I don't like or have a relationship with Scully…so sorry to burst you bubble…though I really am not… I am not doing anything for Scully."

It had fallen into another silence because Scully didn't know what to say…was she supposed to say ok good cause I didn't have anything planned out for you…though she did just want to force him to stop the car and tell her who exactly he was planning on taking on this little date of his…while Rebecca just kept looking between the two know exactly what she did…

"OH MY GOD!!! TAYLOR SWIFT MULDER TURN IT UP!!!" Screamed Rebecca

All Scully could do is smile a little and giggle then reach for the knob to turn the music up when mulder grabbed her hand…but not in the way she suspected…it was gentle…and he just held her hand and didn't let go even after he turned the music up with his other hand. Mulder just laced his fingers around hers and didn't move them except every once in a while when he would look at her for a second or if she looked at him..

!0:22 PM.

"So mulder, ok now that Danas in the bathroom seriously what are you going to do?" Begged Rebecca.

"I…I don't know... what would you do in my position?" Asked Mulder.

"Leave it to me I will have a million answers for you to do for her. And don't worry I wont embarrass you to too much." Rebecca gave her evil grin.

Scully was just walking out of the bathroom when she heard Rebecca say "I wont embarrass you to too much." Scully wondered what that meant….but she wasn't going to worry about that now." Hey guys what are you talking about?" Scully had pointed her question directly to mulder who sat on a stool not knowing what to say to Scully to answer her question without giving it away.

"Oh so hey Dana have you ever slept over at Mulders?" Rebecca asked knowing the answer she was going to get but Scully was to clever to fall for such a cheep trick.

"Me why never but Mulder has slept over at my house millions of times." Answered Scully who with her answer stunned the both of Mulder and Rebecca.

"Oh ok…Rebecca said after getting out of her shock. You know Dana you never answered my question what are you two gonna do for Valentines Day?" Rebecca re added cheekily.

"Partners aren't allowed to celebrate suck holidays together unless they are on a case…we aren't allowed to because it could jeopardize the Job and in our case jeopardize the X-Files." Said Scully sadly.

After Scully explained to Rebecca why they weren't allowed to celebrate the holidays together she went over to Mulders couch and laid down slowly drifted into a deep sleep…

'Mulder…Mulder….Mulder….no don't. Please…don't….please stop…don't hurt him…don't take him away from me and…and…William…' Scully woke up to see Mulder asleep on the floor next to her…she wondered why he was there and not in his own room then she remembered that Rebecca was here now and until she got a bed he wouldn't dare let her sleep in the living room or anywhere uncomfortable. So instead he sacrificed his bed for her…how Mulder…though it did make her curious that he had his head on the side of the couch she was on by her head and why he wasn't in the recliner or something…she did feel bad though she was all snug and warm while he was on the floor cold probably, and a bit uncomfortable…so Scully threw the 2 big pillows she was just laying on down on the floor above, to the side of Mulder so all she had to do was move his body a little bit and he was on them…witch it did…the she herself found herself under the blankets with mulder sleeping together on the floor though she wasn't sleeping…she doesn't think she could knowing Mulder was sleeping next to her under the same piece of cloth curled up next to each other…Scully just laid there for about two hours just looking at him as Mulder slept peacefully next to her.

"God I wish I was that girl Fox...the one you are taking out on a date with I would die just for one date with you that's all I will ever want." Said Scully out loud.

7:36AM.

The next morning Mulder woke up to feeling a body being pressed against his own. Not wanting to awake the other person though he sort of figured out it had to be one other person could be considering he could hear Rebecca singing in the shower and nobody no matter what could ever smell so wonderful or amazing as Scully could. But when he came to agree who it was he couldn't help getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach that went through his entire body… the deep pull from the inside of his stomach was bearable but the urge to kiss her wasn't he had tried so many times and succeeded on not kissing her time, and time before…but this time it was different she was so close he just couldn't help himself he had to try even if it meant being kicked in the groins after…so he went in for the kill.

Kissing Scully was nothing like he thought it would be like granted she wasn't kissing him back but just feeling her soft, red, full lips was like a drug to him and tasting her breath for the first time was almost as intoxicating as the kiss…but still making him want more than just lip contact wanting much, much more…but knowing if he ever got what he wanted their partnership would be ruined…but while he was thinking (while still kissing Scully) he noticed that something was different it wasn't just him anymore it was someone else…it was Scully she was kissing him back…slowly making sure she was ok with what was going one he slowly slid his tongue on the bottom parts of her lips wanting begging for access…witch was granted after a few seconds…then a giggle broke the moment…it was Rebecca standing there laughing her ass off of what she just saw.

"Oh…Oh…Oh my god…she laughed out loud for about 5 min while Mulder and Scully finally woke up realizing just what had happened…what they had done…they were humiliated.

"How long were you standing there?!" Demanded Mulder

"Long enough to see you to swap spit with each other!" she replied while still laughing. "Oh and I saw you two this morning also but I didn't have the heart to wake you two up…I even took a couple pictures cause you two looked so cute sleeping together…oh Fox if you want to see them later I would gladly give you a copy" Rebecca said.

Washington D.C.

F.B.I. Headquarters.

9:00 AM.

"So…um we aren't going to tell anyone about that right? I mean we were both more than half asleep we didn't know what was happening right Mulder? Mulder!" Said Scully.

Mulders thoughts were interrupted by the fiery red head he was kissing just an hour and a half ago. "oh…um what did you just say Scully?" Mulder said while stuttering.

"I said we aren't gonna talk about what happened right Mulder?" Said Scully.

"Yup sure thing Scully whatever you say"…while Mulder just went back to daydreaming of that moment when he was kissing that fiery red headed partner of his that he loved since the moment he met her…though they both didn't know that yet….


	3. Home Alone

Disclaimer!! I do not now nor have I ever owned The X-Files. Even though I wish I did but…w/e. ENJOY!

Home Alone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington D.C.

Mulder's Apartment

February 12th 7:30 AM.

"Rebecca now be good while I am gone, and try not to make to, too much of a mess of the apartment while I'm gone ok? We will be back around…I mean I will be back…and I don't know what time I will be back…So behave alright."Mulder Said.

"Don't worry I won't cuz Bye! Oh and don't daydream about Dana to much during work that stuff will kill you…oh hey could Dana come over tonight actually cause I sort of want to talk to her again and what not…so would it be ok?"Rebecca Asked.

"Ya…ya...whatever. Mulder said while walking out the door and slamming it shut when he left.

First thing Rebecca did when Mulder left was she picked up the phone Mulder got for her while she is staying at his apartment.

RING…RING…RING…RING…

"Hello….oh his sir my name is Rebecca Mulder and I wanted to know if my shipment came in...Yes the King sized bed along with the comforters."

"The black and red comforters?" Asked the salesman.

"Yes those ones exactly…how long will it take for you to send them today...three hours great yup I will be here. Do you take credit? Or no? You do ok that's great, yup thank you for all your help and have nice day too. Bye." 'She hung up the phone.' "Ok now that, that's taken care of let's get this place all spruced up! 'Rebecca ran over to the couch and pulled out the 6 boxes she had piled up next to and under the couch. They said clothes, shoes, Silverware, Chinaware (Because Mulder only has plastic stuff except for cups).

Two and a half hours later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:00 AM.

"Ok so I have a half an hour before they come and they told me that I have to have the bed all undone and what not…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNDO THE WATER BED FROM THE FRAME WITHOUT POPPING IT!!" She Yelled. "Ok calm down Rebecca I can't just simply ask them and they will probably do it for a little extra bucks no big."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-Five Minutes later

"Great they are here!" She opens the door so they can come in and see how they are going to get the bed and stuff up. "Hey um…before you leave to get the other bed I know that I was supposed to get the bed out before you guys got here but I don't know how to exactly without popping it… you see it's a water bed so…" She blushed out of embarrassment, then so the 4 men couldn't see she put her head down while she asked if they could take care of that for her.

'The four men laughed. "Ya sure thing we don't mind and don't worry we will do it for free we can't possibly take money from a little thing like you. The taller more built looking man said.

"No I will pay you for it all in cash for doing this for me…I would have asked my cousin to do it before but you see this is his birthday present, and his birthday was a week again and I just got here yesterday so I wasn't able to get him something nice in time for him so I got him a new bed cause he was complaining that his back was hurting because of his old one so…"

"Aw sorry miss after that story we really can't accept the money sorry…"

"Please you don't even need to tell your boss it's just a little something extra for you…Please you are doing me a huge favor by doing this. Please."

"Ok fine…but it's off the book ok guys don't tell the big guy." The man said. "Ya sure ok." They said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an Hour Later

"Ok thanks Guys you were a huge help…here take this." She hands the four men each a Hundred dollar bill.

"Ok we agreed to take a tip but little miss…" Before the tallest, and skinniest man could finish his sentence Rebecca said "No I don't care what you think you four were extremely helpful for me you all deserve it…and from what you told me about your pay I think you girlfriends and wife's would be very happy if you bought them something with that extra cash ok? I know I would be, and it has to be something nice."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison again.

"Alright then by and thanks again for your help with this all. Bye! And treat those girls right you hear me! "Yelled Rebecca, across the hall.

"Ok now I have to wash all the stuff and throw out Fox's well his sheets, I can't really call them comforters so… ok lets go Rebecca I got work to do I have a good 9 hours to get it done." Right when she finished saying that Mulder walked in.

11:35 AM.

"Hey Rebecca who got a new bed? There were four guys talking about how sweet this girl was for doing this for her family." Mulder Said.

"Oh sorry I don't know…probably someone on the first or second floor." There was an awkward silence as the two just stood there until Rebecca finally decided to talk. "So why are you home so early Fox? I thought you were gonna be home late again?" she asked wondering if Fox knew what she was up to.

"Ya I am I just figured you would like to eat lunch with me and Scully, because I know that there isn't any food in the apartment so…well? You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Mulder.

"Oh…um ya sure thanks for remembering me." Rebecca Smiled. "So do you and Dana always go out for lunch together or this knew because I am here?" Rebecca asked while trying her hardest from laughing.

"Ya actually we do…but we do in a public restaurants and also are you coming or not." Mulder said getting a little annoyed.

"Ya sure let's go! So what case are you working on? Is it something fun or boring? Or is it a type of mystery case like extraterrestrial case?" Asked Rebecca.

"You know I am not allowed to discuss that type of information with you. Though the government doesn't believe in UFO's." Said Mulder with a smile on his face knowing that Rebecca was just like him, and was obsessed with UFO's and alien life.

"AW why not just because they don't believe doesn't mean you can't tell me." Rebecca said while laughing.

Washington D.C.

Suzuka's Dinar

12:06 AM

"Here we are Suzuka's Diner…it has some of the best hamburgers that I have ever had. You will definitely like them Rebecca." Mulder Said while looking like he was about to drool.

"Ok cuz lets go." Said Becca (got sick of writing Rebecca so now it's just Becca for short.=D)

Scully met the two outside and was please that Becca was with Mulder though she still did enjoy going to lunch with Mulder alone it was nice to have Becca around.

"Hey guys you ready for lunch? Oh Becca I should warn you when it comes to Suzuka's burgers Mulder freaks out seriously we have to like restrain him." Joked Scully.

"Ya sure Scully even though we know that that's a exaggeration." Mulder said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok wow you two are acting like a old married couple." Said Becca knowing Fox and Dana would do.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other then Becca then themselves then each other again just to turn to Becca and say…well yell is more like it.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Whatever you guys say legs go I am hungry." As she walked past a stunned detective's on how easily she gave up. But they let it go…for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Hour and Fourteen Minutes Later

1:20 AM.

"THAT WAS DELICIOUS! I now understand why you needed to be restrained down." Scully laughed while Mulder rolled his eyes. "I mean I could barley restrain myself from jumping after someone else's food it was just so good I am so stuffed I could explode!" Said Rebecca with a big grin on her face.

"Ok…ok lets go we have to get back to work we'll drop you off at Mulder's ok?" Said Scully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder's Apartment

1:46 PM.

"Alright Fox I will see you later tonight ok? Oh and don't worry about dinner ok…I have everything planned out ok? Alright well by remember what I told you before cuz? About daydreaming? Ok. Bye." Rebecca said as Mulder's face turned red as he shut the door.

"Ok I got like five to six hours to get this place looking good…sand I also have to get the food to make tonight's dinner…this is just swell...ok first music…music…music…music…WERE ARE ALL MY CD'S!! *Crunch* I think I found them…yup…whatever I really didn't like that CD anymore Backstreet boys are so old…ok…oh here is slipknot, Evanescence, Nickelback, the old Avril Lavigne…I cant believe I have 2 boxes of CD's. well whatever ok lets pop in…I Don't Care by...Apocalyptica…

"'I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you

I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

Just go and leave this all behind

Cause I swear I don't care

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do…'"

"God I love this song it likes so fucking amazing…and when I am done with this apartment those two will have to at least admitted that they liked each other…nothing could ruin this night nothing not even Jesus himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder's Car

2:00 PM.

'Mulder got a awkward yet horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach like it was about to be ripped out of him then and there…but he did notice that every time he would take a peek over to look at Scully it grew more, and much more painful. 'God she is so beautiful.' thought Mulder. Mulder obviously did get over the high of his morning and neither did Scully apparently because the only person she would really talk, talk to was Becca...though he thought she might be embarrassed or worse she might even regret kissing him…and if she did what will he do he couldn't stand losing her or having her hate him or even worse than that leaving him and the X-files…then what would he do without Scully they would surely close the X-files permanently…and so he would lose the only thing that really gave him the chance to find out what happened to his sister Samantha… so many years ago…and would she really leave him and the X-files over a little kiss…he had to know he had to ask her now before she got the chance to get up and run away. "Hey Scully can I…" Mulder was interrupted by that same women he just called.

"Mulder…we need to talk…"


	4. Run Away

CH.4

Missing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Washington D.C.

Mulder's Car

5:30 PM

"OK I am finally finished thank god…I thought I would never finish ok now let's see what I did. I dusted, vacuumed, polished, folded his blankets…well the new ones I got his old ones we all worn out. But I still kept them just in case. The shelves are stock the bed is made the room is spotless…basically it's a new apartment though I did buy stuff that's like Mulder's stuff if not the exact same. Alright now it's time to make dinner. Let's see…um we could have chicken parmesan, Alfredo chicken…spaghetti and meatballs… 'She giggled' wow I need to stop hanging out with the guys….OH I KNOW!! My favorite dish to make and I know Mulder hasn't ever had it before…Beef Bourguignon (=D It's me) ok now do I have all the ingredients? Lets see I need 1 tablespoon good olive oil 8 ounces dry cured center cut applewood smoked bacon, diced; 2 1/2 pounds chuck beef cut into 1-inch cubes; Kosher salt Freshly ground black pepper;1 pound carrots, sliced diagonally into 1-inch chunks;2 yellow onions, sliced 2 teaspoons chopped garlic (2 cloves);1/2 cup Cognac;1 (750 ml.) bottle good dry red wine such as Cote du Rhone or Pinot Noir; 1 can (2 cups) beef broth; 1 tablespoon tomato paste; 1 teaspoon fresh thyme leaves (1/2 teaspoon dried);4 tablespoons unsalted butter at room temperature, divide; 3 tablespoons all-purpose flour; 1 pound frozen whole onions;1 pound fresh mushrooms stems discarded, caps thickly sliced. "ok so I have all the ingredients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Hour and Fifteen Minutes later.

"Ok so Fox should be home soon he said that this would be coming around five-thirty to six o'clock."

'Sound of door being unlocked.'

"Hey." Mulder said with a obvious fake smile on his face.

"Fox what's wrong did something happen to Dana…wasn't she supposed to come back with you? Did she get hurt? Fox you have to tell me Fox please where is she!" Rebecca yelled frantically.

"I am right behind Mulder Becca don't worry I am fine." Said Scully, with the same obviously fake smile.

"Really then tell me why does it look like you to just broke up or like getting divorce by force…well ya I thought so…I can't believe I thought this place would be better than Minnesota…but no its just has bad or hell I think it's worse at least my mom and dad had admitted they loved each other until you two it's obvious that Fox loves you Dana…especially when he get freaked out when u go one a date or when someone tries to take you away from him or how he gets all possessive or when you could get hurt he is always there…and Fox same for you too Dana would always get possessive when Diana came around that's why she always acted so funny or when it came to you I mean come on I know it's against regulations but seriously you two love each other now just admit to yourselves and each other and you too can finally get together so Fox shuts up and so Dana will stop moping around and getting jealous every five seconds! I mean come one she gets jealous every time I call you Fox…and when we first met in your office I thought she was going to have steam coming out of her head…but if you two can't grow up and make a stand how will either of you find the truth if you won't even admit your own truths!" Yelled Rebecca before she slammed the door and ran out.

"Um…what was that?" Asked Scully even though she knew what it was. Kids always have an intuition when it came to adults fighting and when there is a problem and even though Becca is eighteen she still is a kid.

"Scully…she is right…but now is not the time we need to go get her who knows what kind of trouble that girl will get into…and I couldn't bear to lose another person important to me." Mulder turned away from Scully and walked out the door getting ready to go after Becca.

"Stupid! Stupid! Both of them are such idiots! Why do I even bother try to help them when they don't even care so why should I!" Yelled Rebecca" I should have brought my jacket s now I am the stupid one

…whatever I think I might go to that diner what was it called again…oh ya Suzuka's Diner that right! Ok…."Mumbled Becca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:03 PM.

"Ok Scully were could she have gone?"

"Oh like I would know I don't even know what the girl likes to ea….MULDER! I know were she is!"

"Ok Scully where's Rebecca?"

"The one and only place she has eaten since she got here other than your place and the airport

."Said Scully with a smile building up inside.

"Genius simply genius Scully… how far do you think she got to on foot? Unless she got a cab but still it takes a half an hour to get there even in a car with all the traffic?" Asked Mulder

"I don't know but I am already almost there so...meet you here and if I find her I will call you. Ok?" Said Scully

"Ya sure I am going to go a little bit slower so just in case you passed her I won't ok so be there in an hour or so." Said Mulder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder was driving alone the road still looking for Rebecca when he spotted her. But when he spotted he was in the middle of an intersection and the road he was on was a one way road. But Mulder not caring if the entire planet was about to explode would turn around and save a cat from a tree even if he helps the key to saving the world.

"REBECCA!" yelled Mulder. Knowing that she would just keep ignoring him and if she didn't then she would start to run…but to his surprise she stopped walking and just waited for him to catch up to her.

"Fox I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have ran off on you two like that…I'm really sorry," Becca said

"Its fine but I don't know why you did that or even why you ran off on us…did you think you were going to get into trouble or something? Cause if you think you were going to you weren't…honestly I am happy you said those things. Because now I can tell her how I really feel, even though you basically did for me." Fox said with a sincere smile

"You sure because I feel really bad and I think Dana is mad at me now cause I told her secret too even though she didn't tell me …since it's sort of obvious that she likes you. OOPS there I go again don't tell her what I just said again please!" Begged Becca

"Ya sure don't worry about it OK Becca…I won't tell Dana…oh don't tell her…"

"Don't worry I wont well so um where's Dana?" Asked Becca

"Oh she is going to the diner…she thought you might be going that way but since you were going the opposite direction then I guess she was wrong." Mulder said

"She wasn't wrong I was heading that way I asked for directions and this way is the way they said to go to…well the Chinese people said to… I guess they didn't know were they were going either." Rebecca said with a giggle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if Fox found her by now… I sure hope he did she didn't have a coat on...and its bitter cold out…I hop she's ok." Said Scully in a saddened voice.

***CRASH***

All of a sudden Scully heard a loud crash to her right. She looks over to see a man…but a man with no face.

"FREEZE!" Yelled Scully" FEDERAL AGENT! I am armed! Damnit wait I said!" Scully started to chase after the faceless man. Though she still wonders how the people can run and not hurt themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Fox um…where is Dana running off to? Fox were she going?" Asked Rebecca very worried.

"I don't know stay here…and take this and stay in the car." Mulder handed Rebecca his spare Sig Sauer P229 that he had in his glove compartment just in case he lost his or needed it incase of an emergency.

" But Fox I can help…"Rebecca was interrupted by a very serious Fox who not even Rebecca has ever seen a side of him before, and that terrified her more than the thing that Dana was chasing after.

"NO! I said stay right here don't move don't get out of the car and lock the doors and windows!" Screamed a very worried Mulder.

"Ye…yes sir" Was all that Rebecca could speak at the time.

Mulder got out of the car and started chasing after Scully and whatever it was that she was chasing though he hopes it isn't to serious…for Rebecca's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:35 PM.

"Mulder and Scully returned together...but it wasn't until after whatever Scully was chasing just vanished out of thin air… but Scully and Mulder got a bad feeling while walking back to the car…but even more when they got about twenty feet away was when they realized that Mulder's car was smash, the window gone, and shattered, the tires slashed. But one thing they didn't notice until they got closer was that there was a hand hanging out of the passenger window covered in blood. When Mulder and Scully noticed it both of there hearts stop beating. Mulder just stood there while Scully recovered from her shock first and walked over, but just started to cry. But it was tears of joy and tears of sorrow. For the hand didn't belong to Rebecca's but one of the people that had kidnapped her were what Scully and Mulder were chasing after before, but if this person was dead…who took Rebecca….and why? But needles to say it was a relief to know that those abnormal people didn't have her but even more of a worry because they didn't know who or what had her now…

Scully walked over to Mulder who was not crying just on his knees staring into the dark abyss of the forest. Wondering why this happened to her, why this happened to him again, what would have happened if he listen to her and let her come with him…and not stayed into the car alone…unprotected…scared…helpless… and where she is now…

"Scully why…why her? Why did they take the only thing in my life that was going right…why her…why Rebecca…'Mulder looked at Scully like she knew everything…more like it was her fault that this happen to him and poor Rebecca, and everything bad that has ever happened to him in his entire life…like if he never met Dana this and everything in his life would be different, like it would be better somehow…

"I don't know Mulder…I just…" Scully went to touch Mulder on his shoulder but before she could even touch his shoulder Mulder pulled away and stood up…with a cold and hateful look in his eyes Mulder said to Scully…"Die" then Mulder took off full speed in the direction he believed to be the way the kidnappers took Rebecca. Leaving a shocked and saddened Scully behind…


	5. Authors Note

Hey I am sorry for those who read my story so far but I decided that I will not post anymore chapters until I get at least 5 that's all I am asking for is 5 reviews other wise I will not post a new chapter. And I don't want to seem like one of those writes that say I want 5 then I want like 25 no I am sticking to five cause I can I tell if you like story or have any ideas on what should happen next…cause frankly I am having writers block.

And I am sorry for the people who actually are reading my story I do feel bad I haven't posted in almost 5 months…sorry about that I have had serious writers block and trouble with school, family, and boyfriend issues…*sigh* but don't worry I will post one more chapter after this very soon cause I got some ideas for the next chapter so…hope you enjoy again sorry for those people who enjoy it and have been waiting for me to update sorry! Well so that's it…enjoy!

---# Broken White Roses #---


	6. Missing and Make up

Ok I just wanted to say I am sorry for those who been wanting me to start writing this again…I have just had a lot of drama going on so... and sorry if the writing isn't really like it is before I haven't been watching the x-files in a while so I cant really remember the characters…sorry. and I would like to know if you people want a lemon in this story if some don't I will figure something out but if you do I might put one in I am not sure I might just lead u on so u get the main idea but…so its up to you…hope you enjoy and sorry for the very long, long, LONG wait. ENJOY!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CH.5Missing

"What? Mulder why did you…I mean what could make you say that to me? Did I do something wrong or did I not do something you wanted? Please Mulder tell me what I did that's wrong! Mulder slow down I can't keep up with you. MULDER!" Yelled Scully, as she chased Mulder through the woods. Scully was thinking to herself 'Why would Fox tell me to do the one thing that he used to try so hard to prevent from happening to me…why would he wish for that. Why would he now after all they went threw together and what has happen to the X-files since we've been together and all we have discover in our,

Out of no where Mulder just stopped dead in his tracks causing Scully to run into him, and by making them both tumbling over onto the ground. Scully just blushed when she realized that Mulder had turned around right before she ran onto him, so now Mulder was lying on his back onto the ground, while Scully was straddling him with her hands on either side of his head.. (Sorry had to put in an embarrassing moment like this in I was dying to write it!) Scully just sat there staring into her partner's eyes…the eyes she had fallen in love with since the fist day when she stepped into his little basement office...that they now share together. Scully just sat there staring into his eyes but then realized that the once beautiful forest green eyes that glistened now are dull and dark. Scully didn't know what to say to what has happened so she didn't she just kept staring into his eyes. Mulder was doing the same thing he just laid there staring into the now obviously embarrassed Scully for being on top of him in such a manner but he didn't care he just couldn't stop staring at her…to her rose red lips to her perfect skin and shaped face…regretting the last thing he said to her before he started to run away from this women that he used to and still believe is a goddess to him. All Mulder wanted to do was kiss her and never let her go but knowing that she wouldn't let him especially after the horrible thing he told her to do just a couple minutes ago. But he couldn't resist it anymore he had to kiss her…he had to feel those rose red velvet lips press against his once more before she left him for good.

'I have to…c'mon Fox this could be your only chance to…you might never get a chance to kiss her ever again. Its simple just reach up and kiss her…c'mon do it Fox' but before Mulder could finish his thought he felt a pair velvet lips pushing up against his lips.

Mulder laid there in shock that Scully was just kissing him again and it wasn't him who did it first it was her she made the move….but while he was in shock he felt her run her tongue on his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Of course Mulder wanting and willing to give Scully anything she wanted if he could, and so he allows her. Feeling her tongue inside of his mouth made him want her more than he has ever. Breathing in her taste and tasting her for the first real time was almost as intoxicating as her straddling him…that when he realized what position they were in and how and what it would probably lead to. But he lost his train of thought when suddenly he felt Scully start to pull back then felt her put her hands under his shirt. 'God what is she doing? She knows I won't be able to stop right? She knows that everything she does is making me want her more and more. God Scully stop before we do something you will regret!' Mulder pulled in a big gasped when he felt Scully lower her hand to his waist line…Mulder knew he had to stop this from happening…though he didn't want it to he knew he had to before it was to late to stop. Mulder rolled to the left side of him, making Scully roll over also so now Mulder was lying on top of her now between her legs.

"Scully we cant do this…its not right... even though I would die to and I would gladly die to do this with you but we…I cant….I have to find Rebecca now c'mon lets go." Mulder said while extending his right hand to help her get up.

"Sorry Mulder I don't know what happened to me…sorry. So where do you think they took Rebecca? Because with the abduction's they usually do they take them north somewhere.. and return them perfectly fine 3 days later…so. What are we going to do wait or keep searching for her?" Asked Scully.

"Well all we can do it call someone to take care of the car and the dead body…so um there is a motel about half a mile down we could stay there for the night...here I will call F.B.I. headquarters…now all I have to do is find my cell phone….REBECCA!! SHE HAS MY PHONE WE COULD TRACK HER!!" Screamed Mulder with happiness.

"Thank god that means we can find her and maybe anyone else who was abducted along with her. But in the mean time here use my cell-phone." Said Scully, while giving her cell to Mulder.

While Mulder called F.B.I. Headquarters he and Scully started to walk to the Motel about three quarters of a mile. Mulder had made a joke for Scully that when a car comes she should flash her legs so they get to the motel as soon as possible without the awkward silence...but no Scully was to proper and to mature to do anything witch surprised him when she started to lift her skirt when a car was coming but stopped halfway up her thy but high enough to get Mulder freeze and stare with anger at himself for not letting Scully do what she wanted to do before in the woods. But didn't show it because Scully looked at him and frowned…pulled her skirt back down and started to walk not looking back at Mulder not even a peek.

"Finally we are here, my feet are killing me!" Scully sighed with relief as they walked into the office of the motel.

"Ya, I Agree my feet are killing me too…these shoes are so uncomfortable, a lot harder than wearing those heals." Said Mulder hoping to get a response from Scully but didn't believe it when she gives him a response.

"Ya just like when a guy wears a cup it isn't as bad as wearing a sports bra or as annoying. Ya just the same kind of thing Mulder." Said Scully sarcastically

Mulder and Scully walked to the desk to sign in for two rooms.

"Hi um two rooms please?" Asked Mulder

"Oh sorry dreary we only have one room available and that's the honeymoon sweet. Unless you want to pay and extra 39 dollars for a trailer?" Asked the woman

"Um no that's ok we will just go with the honeymoon sweet thank you." Scully said a little annoyed that they had to share a room after what happen just a little while ago.

"Ok first I need your name." Stated the woman with the name tag saying her name was Victoria.

"Oh ya um Mulder and here is my credit card." Mulder handed her the credit card in a more than enthusiastic way.

'What a weird name but I guess it works for them.' Thought Victoria "Oh ok so this is for a Mr. and Mrs. Mulder ok then." Victoria said.

Mulder and Scully both turned red. But for some reason didn't say anything…they just let Vitoria think they were married. Like they made the people from the Falls at Arcadia (season 6 episode Arcadia)

"Ok that will be thirty-five dollars and thirty-six cents. And you will be in room 13 it has a pretty nice view of the mountains. Ok have a great day." Said Victoria with a overly cheerful smile, and voice.

"Ok thank you…and you too." Said Scully grabbing her purse while Mulder grabbed his card and the room key.

"So why didn't you tell her we weren't married?" Mulder asked suspiciously…but not in his jokingly voice but the same tone of voice he was in before he ran off into the woods after Rebecca vanished...she guesses he was acting cheerfully so she wouldn't worry about him the entire walk back to the motel…

'Oh well, I guess it cant be helped…after all Rebecca was like Samantha to him I guess…and he was his life his life line and now there is a chance she is going to be lost forever…that was until we remembered about the phone...so maybe they can both be saved before its too late. Scully thought

"Scully…Scully…SCULLY! Snap out of it were are here!" Yelled Mulder

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realize we were here...um what was your question was again?" said Scully in a daze

"I had asked why you didn't correct the lady at the counter…when she said we were married…." _'OH great now she s going to think I want to be married to her!!'_

_**(AN: trying something new the bold dark letters are the peoples conscious and the none bold ones are them thinking to themselves…..talking with their conscious. OK. wanted to make sure u understood…peace!!)**_

'_**Well you do don't you?'**_

'_Ya…I mean no we are just friends and coworkers'_

'_**Ya maybe in a different life…you know you want Dana just think Dana Katherine Mulder…has a nice ring to it if you ask me..'**_

'_Ya it does…WAIT WHO ASKED YOU!! Go away and leave me alone!'_

'_**No one asked me just giving my opinion…or should I say our opinion and I cant go away unless u want to die…witch I highly doubt…but will leave you alone….for now…'**_

"I didn't feel like making a big deal out of nothing… so why didn't you Mulder?"

"Um what was that Scully?" Said Mulder coming out of his "Talk" with himself.

"*Sigh* I said that I didn't feel like making a big deal out of it and also I asked you why you didn't tell her anything…correct her I mean."

"Oh…um for the same reason why you didn't say anything it wasn't a big deal so…. Um do you want the bed or the couch?"

"Um I think I will take the couch…you can have the bed."

"Oh….well no you can have the bed I will take the couch after all you are the lady here." Mulder said while gesturing the bed to her, in his normal joking around voice which made Scully smile. '_Wait why is she smiling at me like that? Did I step in something…bird poop in my hair…something I my teeth? That woman I swear to god__**. **_

_**(AN: no offence!!)**_

'_**Yes but you love her don't you'**_

'_No! ...ok your right I love her alright now leave me alone!!'_

'_**Fine just as long as you admit it.'**_

'_Finally!'_

"Ok Mulder you win I am too exhausted to argue with you tonight u get the couch I get the bed…goodnight. And don't worry we will find and save Rebecca...so sweet dreams."

"Ya your right Scully…and we will find Rebecca. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams to you too." With all that said Mulder then turn the light off. So they can start their hunt for Rebecca and the faceless men in the morning.


	7. im sorry

Hey sorry I know you will be mad at me for this for the people who have actually read this but….I am no longer going to consider writing this fan fiction at the moment. The X-Files no longer hold an interest for me to keep writing in at the moment I can't guarantee that I will ever finish it but I have a new muse. And it will be posted up shortly. So im sorry again but. My choice! Lol. Jk. I do feel bad for those who did like it I am going into summer vacation starting next week so I might put a reaaaally big chapter in within a month for those people…which might make it the end of the story or not idk….but I might have it you make your own ending. And I will or will not make it into the ending depending on which one I like best so…again sorry and hopefully I will have that super long chapter up soon. Until then. PEACE!


End file.
